Bad Intentions
by dirtymonstaa
Summary: Noir-inspired AU: Robin Locksley, a new writer for the Calverton Times, has recently moved to the city of New York. Regina Mills, a power hungry socialite, stuck in a loveless marriage. Both keeping a secret from one another, but what happens when the two find themselves in the most unlikely situation?
1. Chapter 1

Dense foggy weather surrounded the city of New York. Hits of lights that were mounted to the cement floor next to the doors of the club panned left to right above the dark sky. There were many people surrounding the outside of the famous Apex Club. Everyone who was anyone was there.

Inside the Apex Club, the atmosphere is filled with smoke. People were chatting amongst themselves. As ususal the club was full.

Robin Locksley was not really fond of these kinds of scenes, tries to stay away from things like these, but he had to make an exception tonight. He was new to the city, needed to familiarize himself with the area. A colleague of his, invited him out. Robin wasn't in much of a position to say no because he didn't want to make a first bad impression. Getting lost in the sea of people, He makes his way through the crowd and tables, but bumps into another man and knocks him over causing the man to spill his drink.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" The man exclaimed, he walks away frustrated, most probably going to the restroom to get himself cleaned up.

Robin realized that he didn't just cause the man to spill the drink on himself but on someone else as well. Immediately cursing himself for his clumsiness, he grabs napkins from the table, trying to help clean up the mess.

"I am so, so sorry, Ms..." Robin sticks out a hand to help her up and tries to apologize to the lady, when she finally looked up, he had forgotten how to breathe. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, had seductive dark eyes, and to top it all off, her red lipstick was killer.

"Mrs. Hatter" Regina smiled at the man, accepting his assistance.

"Um, Mrs. Hatter" Robin is at a lost for words, he swallows and stands up a little straighter, smiling nervously. "I'm sorry."

"You said that already." Regina laughs at bit, holds out a glove-covered hand and smiles at him.

Robin takes her had, "Hello, I'm Robin Locksley."

"Robin Locksley. I don't recall seeing you around here before." Regina sizes him up and down.

Robin notes how she looks at him, "No Ma'am. I just moved into town about a week ago, I'm working for the Calverton Times."

"I see... Well I don't know how you write but Calverton sure picked a cute one." Regina said giving Robin a little wink.

Robin is flustered as he smiles shyly. Regina reaches up to the collar of his suit and fixes it a bit. Adjusting the lapels of his jacket.

"There. That's perfect Mr. Locksley." Regina continued, wiping of the invisible dust off his suit.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you around." Regina starts to walk away adding a little more strut to her step, making sure to Robin look at her backside until she start to disappear in the crowd of people."

"Wow..." Robin whispers under his breath.

"You might want to close your mouth Locksley. You might catch a fly or something." Killian said making his way over to his new colleague. He was suppose to show him around the area but lost the guy the minute they entered the club.

"Who is she?" Robin asked, both men head towards the bar area, looking for a place to sit.

"You really are new to the city, aren't ya?" Killian replied, "That my friend, was Mrs. Regina Hatter. Her and her husband pretty much run this town. He's a big-time business guy and Reigna is a socialite. They own this very establishment you're standing on."

"She's stunning." Robin said breathlessly.

"Yeah, well join the long line of her admirers. Every guy in the city loses his mind over Mrs. Hatter but she's very taken. Jefferson doesn't like to share. Everybody knows that." Killian and Robin continue to talk, finally finding stools next to the bar to sit on. Killian orders a whiskey and downs it in one shot.

"What do you mean?" Robin questioned. Not really understanding the meaning of every guy in the city losing his mind.

Killian felt sorry for the guy, once again Regina Hatter has managed to make a decent man fall straight to his knees by a single wink and a smile. "Let's just say that Regina hasn't been the typical housewife. When Jefferson goes out on his little ventures, she's been known to court a male or two."

"Oh?" Robin tries to hides his disappointment but fails, he bends his heads down and sighs.

"Don't feel so sad about it. Jefferson hasn't been the picture of fidelity himself." Killian tries to cheer up his new friend.

Robin slightly raises his head up and looks up at Killian who pulls a cigarette from his cigarette case and orders another drink from the bar for him and Robin.

"Well why are they together? It doesn't make sense for two people to cheat on each other and stay together." Robin questioned, he was questioning a lot for a woman he barely knows, but he can't help but try to figure out as much as he can about this mysterious woman who's captured his attention.

"Uhme..I'm not sure. People have their theories but I think the prevailing one is that the two of them just like the power they have together." Killian paused for a bit to light his cigarette, "Jefferson is rich, but Regina is connected and her Mother is a big-time politician. They need each other I guess."

Robin looking back at the crowd of people, staring to where Regina walked off. The bartender hands Robin and Killian their drink.

"A girl like that should be with a man who loves her." Robin said without even thinking.

Killian laughs, taking a sip of his drink, "And that guy would be you?"

Robin sighed, not really caring about what he said, he just knew it had to be said, "I don't even know her. But I do know that she's probably worth more then her husband thinks."

"A true romantic...We need more like you, someone passionate. You'll be a fine addition to the Calverton Times. No wonder the boss talks the earth about you." Killian complemented, giving Robin a slight pat on the back.

Robin finishes up the rest of his drink and set the empty glass on the bar top behind him. He turns once more to watch the band play. He watches for a bit until something, or someone catches his eye from behind the stage.

It was Regina and a man, to what he believed was Jefferson, walking towards the exit doors of the club, with smiles on their faces. Taking note of the fact that Jefferson was holding Regina's arm rather possessively. He continues to stare intently at the couple. He almosts missed Regina walked by, almost.

"I'll see you next time, Robin Locksley." Regina said in a sexy voice that made Robin gulp. He watched her walk away, moving just right as she did so. Robin licked his lips and shook his head. What a woman.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of them.**

**I know I have like 14589357935 stories to finish but I needed to get this out. It's been in my files for a while, and I only just found it again. I hope you guys like it! It's an AU, and I don't how many people are bothered by the fact that Regina's married to Jefferson, but I needed a seemingly "evil", handsome, dashing, man to play opposite of Regina. Anyways let me know what you guys think? Or if I should even continue this. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all so much for the reviews and the follows!

* * *

Sidney Glass walked outside in the freezing cold weather. He walked away from the Calvetron and down the street a couple of blocks, his breath making itself visible in the form of white puffs escaping his mouth. He paused for a bit almost wanting to turn back around because he could no longer take the cold, but silently thanked the heavens when he saw the black car pull up to the curb. The door swung open.

"Get in," the low feminine voice said. Sidney looked around a couple of times and then slid into the vehicle. He was almost scared to look up, but when he did, he saw Regina Hatter staring back at him, a circle of smoke trailing from her freshly painted lips.

"Do you have anything for me?" Regina asked, as the car began to drive.

"Not exactly," Sidney admitted. Regina took a drag of her cigarette and stared at Sidney.

"Why not?"

"There just wasn't anything to see, Mrs. Hatter," Sidney said, afraid to upset anybody with the last name of 'Hatter.'

"Do you mean to tell me that I'm paying you all this money to trail my husband and you've got nothing for me?" Regina asked, but her tone stayed even.

"Well…kind of," he swallowed. "But that's good and bad."

"I fail to see the good."

"Think about it," Sidney said, holding onto his coat as he looked at the illustrious Mrs. Hatter. "The bad part is obviously that I don't have any information for you to use against him. But the good part is that in the three weeks I've been trailing him, I haven't seen Jefferson do anything out of the ordinary. And that, in and of itself, is fishy."

"I don't follow," Regina said, blowing out a smooth stream of smoke.

"Everybody in New York knows that Mr. Hatter has his hands in some illegal pots," Sidney said, not wanting to make Regina angry. "And the fact that he's never been in any place he wasn't supposed to be…no shady meetings, no dark alley talks, not a single late-night rendezvous…I think he knows he's being trailed and it's making him extra careful."

Regina stared straight ahead as the car drove through the falling snow flurries. She put out her cigarette and sighed. She had promised herself she would stop smoking those things.

"Keep following him," she finally said. "I need to get out of this marriage."

"I hate to ask the obvious, Mrs. Hatter…"

"Regina."

"Regina. But why don't you just divorce him?"

"Because, Sidney," she said with another sigh. "I can call you that, right?" Sidney nodded. "You don't just divorce a guy like Jefferson Hatter. Everything is a game with him and you have to play to win."

"Pardon me for saying so, but if you really wanted to leave him, you would. Are you sure Jefferson doesn't have some information on you?"

Regina stared at Sidney, and Sidney knew he had asked too much. He turned to look out the window and Regina tapped her glove-covered hands on her lap.

"Just do what I'm asking you, okay? I'm paying you a lot and I expect results. They say you're the best investigative journalist this side of the New York. Were they lying?"

Sidney looked at Regina, and he could almost feel the woman's desperation. He shook his head slowly. "No."

"Good. Then we shouldn't have a problem."

The car pulled up to a set of apartments and Sidney opened the door. He got out without another word. Regina needed help. And Sidney wanted to give it to her.

…

Regina's heels echoed against the floors throughout the hallways of the mansion she shared with Jefferson. The whole ride home was sat in silence.

"Welcome home, my dear wife." Jefferson smiled smugly, greeting her as she went to her bedroom and Jefferson following behind her.

"Did you need something Jefferson? Because I'm really not in the mood right now." Regina said, putting her purse near on her vanity chair.

"I saw you last night." Jefferson walked over to her, " I would appreciate it if you didn't flirt with another guy right in my face."

Regina toed off her heels and shrugged. "I wasn't flirting with anyone."

"Oh please. The guy at club last night, what's his name? Locksley something?" Jefferson asked.

"Robin Locksley," Regina corrected him, with a small smile.

"I don't give a fuck who it was. You were flirting with him. Have some shame, for God's sake."

"Jefferson, please," Regina rolled her eyes and she turned around and approached the bed. "I smiled at him and asked his name. Don't make a big deal of it."

"Maybe for other guys and their wives, it wouldn't be a big deal," Jefferson said. "But with you…I have to watch everything you do."

"I was trying to make him feel welcome."

"You were flirting," Jefferson said, clearly irritated with his wife. "And when you do that, it makes me look bad and people start talking."

"People are already talking," Regina smiled. "And don't act so innocent. Maybe I wouldn't have such a roaming eye if you hadn't started screwing around with Ruby."

"I'm not screwing around with her," Jefferson said seriously. "The times I've seen her were strictly business."

"Right," Regina rolled her eyes. "You must think I'm really stupid."

"I think," he said, walking over to her and grabbing her arm roughly. "That you keep forgetting that your role as a wife is to support me and keep your mouth shut. What I do in my personal time is none of your business."

"Oh really?" Regina smiled, trying but failing to remove her arm from his grasp. "I'm sure Mother would love to know how you treat me."

"And I'm sure she'd like to know that you fucked her main opposition's son for the Senate seat, too, wouldn't she? Wouldn't your Mother like to know what a loyal daughter she has?"

Regina narrowed her eyes and clinched her jaw. "Let go of me," she snarled.

"Remember your place," Jefferson said grimly. He let Regina go and she pushed him.

"Asshole," she muttered underneath her breath.

"What did you say?" Jefferson asked, flaring his nostrils at her. Regina stared him down and didn't hesitate to answer.

"I said…ASS-HOLE," she said, making sure he understood each syllable.

And without warning, Jefferson raised the back of his hand and almost slapped Regina across the face with it.

"I dare you to fucking lay a hand on me." Regina said provoking Jefferson.

Jefferson and Regina stared at each other, as Jefferson reluctantly put his had down and stormed out of the bedroom, making sure to slam the door behind him. Jefferson walked towards his study. He went to his desk and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" a male voice answered.

"Yeah, it's me," Jefferson said, grabbing a cigarette and popping it into his mouth out of frustration.

"You sound upset."

"My wife," he grumbled.

"I hear ya," the voice chuckled. "Should I come pick you up now, sir?"

"Yes…I'm ready."

…

The Apex Club was loud and jumping as usual, the sounds of jazz music filling the air, along with the usual cigarettes and booze. Robin Locksley moved through the crowd, his head down and a fedora covering his light eyes. He was bundled up in a black coat, with the lapels up to cover most of his face. He walked to the bar and tapped his fist a couple of times. The bartender walked over and smiled.

"What can I do for ya?" he asked.

"I'm just here to have a little fun," Robin responded. "Have a few drinks. You know, the usual."

The bartender nodded slowly and then pointed to the back room. "I think you'll find that back there, sir."

Robin barely tipped his hat and then walked discretely to the back room. He knocked on the door three times and when it opened, he was met with David's face.

"You're late," he said. Robin walked in and closed the door, pulling off his hat and coat.

"I apologize," Robin said, nodding at all his friends. Graham, John, Will, and John sat around a dark table, all dressed to the nines in stunning suits. Robin joined them at the table.

"Nice of you to join us, Robin," Graham smiled.

"Let's get started," David said to his group of friends. "We've all been here in New York for a while and we've barely worked up a profile on Jefferson Hatter. The Bureau will want to know something soon. Does anybody have any information?"

The five men had all been assigned parts in the operation to take down one of the biggest suspected racketeers and undercover criminals in the country, Jefferson Hatter. John had been assigned the job of becoming Jefferson's new bodyguard. He was not only to protect Jefferson but eavesdrop on his conversations and pick up any information he could.

Will had been assigned the job of working as a servant in the house. His position is to hear intimate thoughts and secrets around the house and he had the chance to snoop in Jefferson's things.

Graham had been placed as an intern at Jefferson's main office, Mad House Enterprise. He got to follow Jefferson around and ask him questions and get the guy to think that he looked up to him, hoping to lure him into a false sense of security.

David was the behind the scenes guy. As the leader of the Organized Crime Unit, he orchestrated the events and the espionage without ever getting directly involved.

And then there was Robin, He was supposed to get in good with the Calverton Times and push pressure on Hatter from the media side. Perhaps if Jefferson felt that people were beginning to uncover his dirty dealings, he might let some secrets slip to one of the other well-placed guys and give David some information to actually work with.

"Nobody?" David asked.

"The guy is as tight-lipped as they come," Graham groaned. "I follow him around like all day, asking him all kinds of questions. He never says anything out of line."

"Same here," Will nodded. "Nobody on the housing staff seems to know anything personal about him."

"He certainly doesn't say anything to me," John agreed. "The most I've heard him talk about was his wife and how she's driving his crazy."

"And what a wife she is," Robin smiled slowly. All the guys looked at him. "I met the Hatters today for the first time. That Regina…" He shook his head. "She's something, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's more trouble than she's worth," Graham warned. "Whatever you do, do not get caught up in her web. She'll have you spinning so fast, you won't know what happened."

"Are you speaking from experience, Graham?" Robin asked.

"Everything I say is from experience," Graham said seriously. He stood up and rolled up his sleeves. "We have to get the drop on this guy one way or the other, gentlemen."

"His wife might be the best way to go," Robin suggested with a shrug. "Who would know him better?"

"Being her friend, that's one thing," David said. "But anything more, and you're stepping over the line of professionalism."

Robin held up his hands in defense and he sat quietly while the boss ran over some new ideas to catch Jefferson in a lie or in a compromising situation. Everyone had their new assignments, some of which involved trickery. But sometimes trickery was the only way to catch criminals like Jefferson, who were smart enough to stay one step ahead.

"We'll meet again in a couple of days," David said, as John and Will filed out of the room, leaving Graham and Robin.

Robin put his hat on and as he slid on his coat, Graham grabbed his arm. "Stay behind a minute, will ya?"

When everyone else was gone, Robin adjusted his hat and nodded. "You have something to say?"

"Look, I'm all for using whatever resources we have to get to Hatter," Graham told him. "But I'm telling you, his wife is bad news. Don't get caught up with her."

"I won't," Robin said confidently. "You know I don't mix business with pleasure."

"Make sure it stays that way." Graham put on his own hat and coat. "You're the best we've got. We can't afford you getting your mind all mixed up with some girl just because her eyes make you shiver a little."

Robin smirked. "You really do sound like you're speaking from experience."

"Just be careful with her, all right? I'll see ya."

Robin pulled his hat down his eyes and nodded.

He kept Graham's words in mind but he couldn't help but wonder what it was about Regina Hatter that attracted him so, and made Graham so adamant against Robin becoming involved with her.

Either way, it didn't matter. Robin was a professional and his job was very clear: take down Jefferson Hatter.


End file.
